Writer's Block
by Alice Blue Rain
Summary: TOTAL CRACK/CRAP Naru is in a bit of a predicament... WARNING: TOTALLY OOC AND MAY MAKE YOU SMILE


"Mai, tea."

"Yes, Naru," Mai sighed, glaring through the door to her boss's office. No matter how many times he asked for tea, he never thanked her.

She began preparing his tea, leaning against the counter while waiting for the water to boil. She heard a friendly shout from the main room and sneaked around the corner, seeing the rest of SPR walking through the door.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mai asked, truly confused.

"Well... Naru called us and wanted us all over here. He said it was an emergency," Monk explained.

"Oh really? That's odd... he didn't seem like anything was wrong," Mai murmured.

The kettle shrieked and she hurried into the kitchen to take it off the stove. She finished preparing the tea and brought it to Naru's office.

"Knock, knock!" Mai sang happily, opening the door and poking her head in. Naru glared at her.

"Your idiocy never fails to amaze me, Mai," Naru sighed.

"What? What did I do?" Mai asked.

"Nothing. Are you going to stand in the door forever or give me my tea?"

"Oh! Sorry. Oh and why did you call everyone over?"

"You'll see." Mai swore she saw Naru smirk.

So she brought everyone to the main room and they sat down in random chairs or leaned against the wall. Ayako and Monk were arguing, Masako was complaining, John was trying to calm everyone down while Lin just sat quietly, typing away at his laptop. Finally, Naru came, holding a stack of papers.

"So what is this all about?" Ayako asked impatiently.

"Well... to be honest I've run out of ideas," Naru said, scratching his head in thought.

Everyone cleaned out their ears.

"What was that?" Mai asked in disbelief. Even Lin looked a bit confused.

"Again, Mai... Your idiocy is below that of the average adolescent. On to the main point. I've run out of ideas to be narcissistic."

Mai gasped loudly, John's eyes widened, Masako looked a bit sick, Monk was doubled over in silent laughter, Ayako had her mouth hanging open and even Lin's expression changed a bit.

"Um... it's not like you to joke, Naru," Mai said quietly.

"I'm serious," he growled, losing his patience. "I need help. _Serious_ help. If I don't think of any narcissistic jokes soon, I'll... I'll..."

"What?" Masako asked, prompting him.

"I'll lose my title of 'Naru the Narcissist...,'" Naru said quietly. Sadness crossed his navy eyes.

"I... I didn't know the nickname I gave you meant so much to you...," Mai sighed happily, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It's NOT a name it's a title!" Naru roared.

"Um... sure..." Mai muttered, back to her old self.

"So will you help me?" Naru asked, somewhat desperately.

"Yes!" Mai said happily. Regretfully, everyone else did the same.

* * *

"Okay, what about a 'Look an me I'm better than you' kind of thing?" Mai asked, several papers bunched in her hand.

"I've done that for years, Mai. You really have less of an IQ than I first calculated," Naru said with a glare.

She glared angrily, agitated at the fact everyone else had left _three hours_ before. And Naru had kept her all that time.

"I don't think we'll be able to think of anything," Mai sighed nervously.

"Keep trying."

"... Fine..." Mai wrote down several things-mostly about her boss being so annoying-and then glanced over at him. _And handsome..._ _No! I'm supposed to be hating him right now! I can't be staring... No Mai, look away. Look. Away._

"Why are you staring?" Naru asked.

"Er, I..."

"Stop staring."

"What? No narcissistic joke? Oh wait, I'm sorry...," Mai rubbed her head bashfully.

"Don't be silly Mai. I'm much smarter than you, therfore it is more likely I'll be able to find a solution to my predicament than you." He looked back to the larger stack of papers he was holding.

* * *

Twenty years later, Naru and Mai had gotten married and had two kids. Without narcissistic jokes that made Mai fume, she actually admitted her feelings one day and you can figure out the rest after that.

Naru's writer's block continued to live on.

But was it really writer's block?

Or the work of a past girlfriend's ghost, wanting to make her ex happy?

Who's to say...

* * *

**Okay. This is probably the worst piece of crap I've ever written but it made me laugh, if only a little. I hope it'll make you giggle or at least smile. **

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, cuz if I did there would be a second season.**


End file.
